Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Sarutobi (猿飛木ノ葉丸, Sarutobi Konohamaru), named after the village of Konoha, is the grandson of the Third Hokage and, by extension, the nephew of Asuma Sarutobi. His real mother is Princess Garnet. Personality Konohamaru usually hangs out with his two friends and team-mates, Udon and Moegi. Together, they call themselves the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad". He and his team-mates constantly try to sneak up on Naruto Uzumaki with poor executions of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. Konohamaru's biggest influence is Naruto himself, looking up to him as a role model. At various points, Naruto and Konohamaru appear to have common bonds between them, such as use of the perverted jutsu, determination, and fiery attitudes. Konohamaru ends many of his sentences with "kore" (コレ, a laughing signal or appreciation), much like Naruto's "Dattebayo!" Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two clearly have a deep and understanding relationship, that goes far beyond the boundaries of a mentor/protégé relationship. Konohamaru idolizes Naruto in ways that no other person does, which was also shown when the two first met, with Konohamaru calling Naruto "Oyabun", which roughly translates to boss. He opened to Naruto and told him that he was sad because nobody saw him for who he really is, instead, they only saw him as the grandson of the Third Hokage and was always called "honorable grandson" instead of Konohamaru. He liked Naruto because he thought they were similar. They eventually became very close, with Konohamaru constantly calling Naruto "Niichan", which can be translated to big brother, and Naruto also taught Konohamaru some jutsu that he himself excels in. Like Naruto, Konohamaru dreams of becoming Hokage; however, he is content to wait to be the Seventh Hokage, as he is perfectly convinced that Naruto will become the Sixth. Appearance Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He also has a small hole in his teeth. In Part I, he wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. When he was first introduced, Konohamaru wore a grey helmet that had an orange frowny face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. Eventually, he replaced the helmet with a pair of goggles which were the same model Naruto used to wear. In Part II, Konohamaru grew in size and wears a similar outfit as his previous one, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also retains his long scarf and now wears a Konoha Forehead Protector in place of his goggles. Abilities At the beginning of the series, Konohamaru's only skills included some poor cloaking techniques and transforming techniques. After meeting Naruto, most of his jutsu arsenal was perverted techniques he learned from or based on Naruto's techniques. He did have some skills in making traps though. However, after learning the meaning of true determination, Konohamaru's abilities began to show significant improvement over the time timeskip, implying that he may have inherited his grandfather's, the Third Hokage, natural talent. On his own, he learned a Jōnin-level technique in the Shadow Clone Technique, to which he has shown ingenuity with similar to Naruto. During his short skirmish with Naraka Path Pain, Konohamaru showed to be very fast and evasive, able to dodge most of the powerful opponent's attacks. Konohamaru also is shown to be highly observant, able to quickly understand the basics of a technique his opponent uses. Rasengan Sometime during Part I (Part II in the anime), Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan. When being taken through the steps, he assumed it was another perverted jutsu. He apparently did not use it until his battle with Pain, as Ebisu was surprised to see that he could use it. His version of the Rasengan is, like Naruto's, performed using a Shadow Clone to control the power of the chakra, but is smaller than Naruto's (regular-sized in the anime). It was also shown that Konohamaru holds the Rasengan with a Shadow Clone the way Naruto uses one to hold his Great Ball Rasengan. After hearing how he used Rasengan against Pain, Naruto praised him, and promised Konohamaru that he would teach him how to make a bigger one. Nature Transformation In lieu of his great talent, the anime has shown that Konohamaru has also displayed competent use of nature transformation, being able to use Fire Release techniques such as his uncle's signature Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique. Garnet's Son He was born as her son. His mother raised him as her own and was kidnapped by Red Hood. He and his brother, Koda went on the journey to Mount Olympus to bring her back. Trivia *In the anime, when he was showing off his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique, he was beaten up by Moegi instead of Sakura. Similarly, the Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique was not shown in the anime. *Konohamaru's design caused great difficulties for Masashi Kishimoto; he intended for Konohamaru to look like a "punk" smaller than Naruto, yet all of his attempts resulted in a mere recreation of Naruto. He eventually gave Konohamaru small, angry-looking eyes, and was instantly happy with the design. *An omake at the ending of Naruto Shippūden episode 160, revealed that Konohamaru copied Naruto's infamous kabuki face painting when he had his picture taken for his genin profile. Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:men Category:kids Category:Ninjas Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Asian characters Category:Sons and Daughters Category:Possible members of Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Funniest Characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines